Broken Blossom
by XxxCherryBlossomChocolatexxX
Summary: Sakura is abused by her mom and just wants the pain to stop can Sasuke make her pain and sadness go away
1. Chapter 1

****Broken*blossm****

*sob*

*sob*

My tiers I just want them to stop

I want the pain to stop

Everything I just want it to stop

My life is total hell

My mother doesn't like me she'll tell me thing's that hurt but I just cover it up with a smile

She hits me and I just act like nothing happened

She says that she didn't want me and I don't say anything back

I have bruises and marks on my body from her hitting me

And all I can do is smile and cry about it

I want this to stop

My name is Sakura Haruno and I just want my pain and sadness to go away.

Author note: well this is my first naruto story hope you like review and I will update when I can

Thanks of reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm 16 and I have the most simplest life and by simple I mean its

A living HELL and it's all because of my mom *sigh*

My mom isn't the nicest of mom's she tends to yell at me or hit me but I'm used to it by now I don't really know why she is so mean to me sometimes I just wish she could be nicer *sigh* yeah in my dreams.

"CHAAA MABYE IF YOU GAVE THAT LADY A BEAT DOWN SHE'LL REPSET YOU MORE!" My inerself yelled

No she's still my mom and if I do that to her she'll get even madder and who knows what she'll do to me

"CHAA YOUR TO NICE SOMETIME'S YA KNOW FINE DO WHAT YOU WANT!" She yelled

Well maybe I am but she's still my mom

"CHAA JUST GO TO SCHOOL WILL YA" She said to me

geez she's so on edge today

Anyway

I put on my school uniform and head down stairs to see my mom looking at me like she always does

"Mom I'm going to school I'll back soon as I can" I said to her smiling at her and walking to the door

She didn't say anything all she did was scoffed at me and turned around and the moment I walked the door she slammed it.

Gosh what's her problem today who knows *sigh*

I started to walked down the street and someone hugged me from behind it was Ino

"Hey Sakura" she said to me smiling

"Oh good morning Ino" I said back to her smiling back then I saw Hinata come from behind Ino

"H-Hey Sakura good morning" she said to me

"Hey good morning" I said to her smiling

"So Sakura want to hang with us today after school" she asked me looking at me weird

"Ummm….I don't know Ino I…ummm…" I need to come up with something I can't my mom will kill me if I'm not home after school but it's not like she'll care but still WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH this is so confusing

I don't know if I should go our not

"CHHAA JUST GO WILL YA THE WOMAN ITSINT GOING TO CARE!" My inerself said to me

I know but- I got cut off when she yelled at me again

"CHAAA JUST GO YOUR GETTING ON MY NURVES!"

Ok fine I'll go just stop yelling I get enough of that at home

"Please Sakura it will be fun" Hinata asked me

"Oh come on Sakura please you know you want to" Ino said to me

"Ok I'll go I guess" I told them looking a little shy

Before I could say anything else they gave me a big hug and Ino began to spin me a round I was not excepting that

"WAAAAHH! PUT ME DOWN !" I yelled

There was really no point of telling her that she keep spinning me anyway

And Hinata didn't say anything I guess she was scared that the same thing would happen to her.

But her sweat dropped I don't blame her

I thought she was going to keep spinning me till we got to school but she put me down

When I told her we were getting closer to the school gate she put me down

"Ino that …was…. unnecessary" I told her as I fell to the ground panting

"S-Sakura are you ok" Hinata asked as she helped me up

"Y-Yeah I'm …fine thanks"

"Sorry Sakura I got to excited cuz it's been awhile scents we all hanged out together"

She said to me helping me up

Well it is true we haven't hanged out in a while "Ok your forgiven"

And small smile came upon my lips

And I whispered "Thanks you to" so she couldn't here me "What did you say Sakura" She asked me "what oh…..nothing come on were going to be late"

I told them as we started to run to school

*5 Minutes later *

I thought we weren't going to make it to school but we did just in time before the bell ringed

We all made it but Ino kinda got in trouble well she was in a hurry and forgot to change her shoes

"We made it that was close" I said as I sat in my seat and put my stuff away and class started

And I looked to my right to see the boy of my dreams or my crush Sasuke Uchiha he's cute,

Cool , good at sports and maybe everything sometimes I wish he would notice me

Maybe someday he will *sigh* who knows

*4 hours later*

School finely let out and we were all about to leave but I had to return some books and then we can go and hang out.

"Come on Sakura can't you return them tomorrow" Ino asked me

"I can't I have to return them today just go get Hinata and wait for me out side ok" I told her grabbing the books and waked out the classroom I bumped into someone and I fell and the books went everywhere and the person I bumped into fell down to "Oh I'm so sorry" I said to the person and I looked to see who it was

I did the unthinkable out of all people I could of made fall it had to be Sasuke Uchiha

Great now I know my life is hell "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" I said to him as he got up from the floor and he took the book the fell on my head and gave me a hand up and said "It's fine it was a accident are you ok?" he asked me as he helped me pick up some of the books and I started to blush "Oh I'm fine and thank you" I told him still blushing he gave the rest of the books and pated me on the head "Be careful next time ok" he told me as he walked off then I went to the library

What did that had to happen to me I just hope no fangirls saw that

I told Ino and Hinata what took me so long and Ino and Hinata got so happy they kept saying we will make the perfect cupule witch made me blush a lot

"Can we just go" I told them "And where are we going"

"Oh were going to go to the dress shops and then we will go to karaoke and go home" Ino said to us

"Is that ok with you to?" she asked us

"Sure lets go" me and Hinata both said at that the same time

We all had so much fun in the dress shops I bought a dress of some reason I don't why I got it something just told me to buy it and karaoke was fun to Ino was really loud and energetic and after that we walked each other home

We walked Ino home and I walked Hinata home and then I went home

I hope my mom isn't mad

And I opened the door to see my mom siting on the couch I never saw her looked so ticked

Author note: sorry of the late update I'm lazy haha XD so tell me what you think and review

Thanks for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

My mom went easy on me last night all she did was slap me on my face it hurt and my left cheek is really red and it stings I wonder how I'm going to cover this up in time for school.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY TO KILL THE WOMEN!"

I am getting really sick of her.

And guess what I told you she still my mom ok so will you shut up for one sec and help find a way to cover this up.

"I DON'T THE HELL NO SAY THAT YOU FELL OR SOMETHING AND GO PUT A BANDAGE ON YOUR FACE OR USE MAKEUP."

Ok that's what I'm going with now all I have to do is put a bandage or use makeup on my face thanks.

"YOUR WELCOME NOW HURRY UP BEFORE THE WITCH WAKES UP."

Will you shut up please. I said annoyed

"WHATEVER." She crossed her arms and finally decided to be quite. THANK GOD.

After that I went into the bathroom to put on a bandage or make up I couldn't really chose makeup or bandage.

I finally made a decision and went with the makeup and I did a pretty good job I doubt that anyone will notice.

After I put all my makeup away I looked in the mirror and tried to smile I didn't work I frowned and a tear went down my cheek I wiped it away quickly and headed down stairs.

"HEY SAKURA IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY." She smiled.

Yeah I know I just wish I had someone to take my pain away. I sighed and smiled sadly back.

"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ITS GOING TO HAPPEN SOON I CAN FELL IT NOW HURRY AND GO." I smiled and nodded at her command and was about to run out the door but I started to think mom might get mad again if I don't tell her I left.

Crap wait a second should I leave a note telling her I left she might get mad at me if I don't you know right. I told her right before I opened the door.

"WHO CARES AND GO BEFORE SHE WAKES THE HELL UP."

But ok I guess but if she gets mad at me I'm blaming you. I muttered

And after that I ran out the door and walked to school and when I got there I realized that I was early nice this is just what I wanted.

I was at my shoe locker and when I opened it there was a note in there it was from Ino and it said : Dear Sakura,

Meet me and Hinata on the roof after school

Love, Ino

Seeing that I'm guessing Ino is here I bet she's somewhere but where.

A light bulb went off in my head she might be in the classroom.

So I walked all the way there and when I opened the door I didn't see Ino I saw Sasuke Uchiha the freckin person I bumped in yesterday he was reading a book then he looked at me with a blank expression on his face.

I looked at him with a kinda half way shocked look.

What the heck is he doing here so early and he's staring at me like he's waiting for me to do something.

Without thinking I walked up to him and I bowed my head and apologized "I'm so sorry about yesterday I really didn't mean to bump in to you honest I didn't watch were I was going I know total klutz it won't happen again I promise I'm so sorry"

I heard him chuckle and suddenly I felt a hand patting my head my head I looked up at Sasuke to see him smiling….He's Smiling the Sasuke Uchiha is smiling at ME.

My face turned bubblegum pink as I saw him smiling at me.

"It was just a accident you don't worry about it okay." he took his hand off his hand of my head and went back to reading his book.

"O-O-Okay" I blushed and nodded.

"Hn Your name is Sakura right?" he asked still reading his book

"Yeah Sakura Haruno why?" I said a bit confused

"Hn no reason just asking" then he stopped reading his book and looked at me "Oh by the way what happened to your face?"

My eyes widened in fear I put my hand up to my cheek and held it and faked laughed

"Nothing really I just fell at home eheh."

Crap Crap Crap CRAP! He saw right thru my makeup but how?

I looked at my hand to see smudged makeup on my hand well I see how he found out but how did my makeup smudged then I got a flash back I cried in the bathroom.

Oh well this is just nice my makeup isn't waterproof.

I took a tissue out of my bag and wiped my face and hand.

"Really you fell?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and held it.

"Yeah I just fell honest" I blushed as he was still holding my hand.

"Hn ok if you say so" he said as he let go of my hand.

I don't know why but I just want him to keep holding my hand….WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING

Curse my blushing…anyway I went to my seat to put my bag away and then sasuke said something that almost made my heart jump out of my chest.

"Sakura would you like to be friends with me?"

I think maybe I found someone to make my pain go away.

Author Note: OMG OMG OH MY JAM I'M so so so sorry for not updating

So very sorry I've been busy with school and junk I'll try to update when I can plz review

* * * *Cherry's life* * * *

(this is a little thing I came up with if you like it I'll put it the next one :D)

Cherry-Chan/Me: Helloooo everyone I've came to tell you something Itachi-kun will please

Itachi: Cherry does not own Naruto Hn there I said it can I go now

Cherry: Whattt Nooooooooooooooo don't leave me here alone *starts to pull on his jacket*

Itachi: *sighs* why don't you get Deidara or Sasori or Hidan to do it with you

Cherry: No I only want you here I don't want Dei-san or Saso-Kun here because Dei-san will blow up the studio and Saso-kun always flirts with me and…..HELL NO I'M NOT GETTING HIDAN AND I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO SAY IT!

Dei/Saso/Hidan: WE WILL DO NO SUCH THING!

Cherry: YEAH RIGHT HIDAN ONE TIME YOU STOLE MY COOKES ANS CALLED ME A FLAT CHESTED BITCH AND RAN AWAY!

Hidan: Because you are and you didn't need those cookies anyway they were just going to make you fatter *stick's tongue out at cherry/me*

Cherry: *Gives a death glare to hidan*

Hidan: *starts running away* SORRY PLEASE DON'T HIT ME EVEN IF IT FELLS GOOD

Itachi: *Sweat drops* Okay okay point taken I'll stay with you *Kiss cheek*

Cherry: *blush's and hugs* Thanks Ita-kun oh look at the time well I got to go and find hidan AND BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OFF HIM….anyway first person to give me a Naruto Character I'll have him or her on here so until then please review byee


End file.
